


breakdown

by bitch_from_mars



Series: mammon fics [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Mean Lucifer, One Shot, Panic Attacks, mammon comforts mc, mammon gets yelled at, mc gets yelled at too, nameless mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch_from_mars/pseuds/bitch_from_mars
Summary: mc gets fed up with Lucifer but she may have bitten off more than she can chew...CW!!: this is a kind of heavy story in which MC has a panic attack and experiences dissociation, so if these topics are sensitive to you then please don't read!!
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: mammon fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	breakdown

Mammon crept through the door, careful not to be too loud so as to not alert Lucifer, but as he quietly shut the door behind him, he turned around to find his older brother standing across from him on the right staircase. He winced as Lucifer made his way down the stairs, ready for whatever lecture he had prepared for him.

“Where were you?” Lucifer demanded. Mammon sucked in a quick breath of air, knowing that no matter what came out of his mouth, he would be punished all the same.

“Well ya see, we had the music video shoot that I was tellin’ ya about this mornin’ but it ran too long ‘cause Little D wanted to get some outdoor shots with the sparklers while the moon was high and it was a really long day so if you could just let me-” Lucifer held up his hand to stop him and Mammon flinched, expecting to be hit.

“You couldn’t have called?” Lucifer’s cold gaze bore into him as Mammon desperately tried to get out of his inevitable fate.

“Uh, we were kinda runnin’ all over town today and were super busy so we didn’t have any time to do anythin’ other than shoot, Simeon couldn’t even use his D.D.D. and he was directin’ the whole-”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses Mammon! You have a set curfew and you can’t just break it whenever you feel like it!” The older demon’s eyes began to glow redder as he yelled.

“B-but I couldn’t-”

“No Mammon! I’m done listening to your excuses!” As he continued his verbal attacks, MC loudly slammed Levi’s door open, clearly angry.

“Lucifer!” She yelled. He turned his fiery gaze upon her, upset that he had been disturbed.

“You leave Mammon alone. Even from here I can tell how tired he is, he’s clearly had a long day,” her hard expression softened as she turned to Mammon. “How about you go take a shower? I wanna hear all about your day once you get out, okay?” A soft smile played across her lips as Mammon sheepishly slipped away from Lucifer and rushed up the stairs, silently thanking MC as he shot a small grin at her. As soon as Mammon was out of earshot, MC turned on Lucifer.

“What the hell was that! You saw how he was practically dead on his feet, who cares if he was out an hour past curfew!” She was practically fuming at this point, arms crossed to match Lucifer’s stance. He took a few slow steps towards her, but she held her ground despite being terrified of the much taller, stronger, and angrier demon she had just upset.

“Who do you think you are, pulling something like that?” The small lilt at the end of his question didn’t fit the stony glare he was giving MC as he steadily approached her. “Who are you to say what my brother can and cannot do, human?!” MC knew she was in deep shit now as the only time he had ever called her ‘human’ was when she had set Belphie free from the attic. Despite her fear, she managed to keep her voice calm as she spoke, meeting his cold expression.

“Lucifer, you know that I have never interfered with your punishments, no matter how unjust I thought they were because I respect your authority, but this time you have taken it too far. He is _exhausted_ ; he has been planning this film session with Simeon all week and has been under so much stress because of it. Not that you would know that since you only pay attention to him when you want to belittle him, but he’s had a hard week.” His eyes widened in disbelief at MC’s defiance, but they quickly narrowed as his anger flared even more. He was so close to her that he was towering over her smaller body, eyes aglow and horns beginning to emerge from his head. MC eyed his horns fearfully, knowing that she would be in an even more dangerous situation if he were to transform into his demon form but she stood firm on her position.

“How dare you speak to me like that,” he growled. MC glared at him.

“How dare I? I spoke perfectly calmly while you were yelling at me. You don’t get to dictate my tone when you can’t even control your own.” Lucifer’s wings were slowly unfurling, but MC carried on.

“And another thing, what makes you think that you should get to lecture Mammon like that when he told all of us this morning that he might be home later than usual? Were you too busy ignoring him, as usual? You could stand to listen to him at least every once in a while, especially when he announces something important like that!” Lucifer was beyond furious now, fully transformed with his raven black wings unfurled and tense. MC’s tough exterior began to break as she realized what she had done, but she didn’t regret saying things that needed to be said. Lucifer unleashed a stream of curses and words sharper than daggers but MC couldn’t hear him. She looked down at the floor with angry tears stinging at the corners of her eyes as he continued yelling, any ounce of courage she had left instantly fleeing her body. Everything felt like it was underwater, only parts of Lucifer’s rampage making it to her ears.

Her heart was beating too hard, too fast; it hurt - she couldn’t breathe. Out. She needed to get out. She looked around in a frenzy, her vision starry as she tried to find a path out that wasn’t blocked by Lucifer’s wings. Trapped. She was trapped, she couldn’t get out but she needed out. Slowly she took steps away from him but he followed, still yelling and still towering over her. She tried to step again but she reached the banister. No escape. Tears spilt down her face as she felt her cheeks grow hot, her hands shaking as she reached for the banister behind her. Lucifer didn’t notice, or he did but didn’t care. Either way he didn’t stop. MC felt her legs start to buckle but she gripped the banister to keep herself steady. Lucifer shifted his stance and she saw her chance - she bolted up the stairs, leaving a still shouting Lucifer behind her. She didn’t care, she got out.

Safe.

Safe? Was she safe? Suddenly, she didn’t know where she was. She stopped running, confused and crying harder. An endless hallway stood before her, a thousand doors lining the walls. Not knowing what else to do, she sank to the floor against the closest wall, pulling herself into as tight of a ball as she could. Nothing felt real.

Light footsteps were making their way down the hall, she didn’t know what to do. She pulled open the door she was sitting next to from the floor and crawled in before shutting and locking the door. She found herself in a closet full of jackets, coats, and scarves. The small, dark, cramped space was almost suffocating. The walls were closing in, it was getting hard to breathe again, she had to get out but she couldn’t, someone was waiting for her outside and she didn’t know who. She didn’t want it to be him again.

A sharp knock broke through her thoughts.

“MC?” The voice sounded familiar, but she was still afraid. Silence rang out before the voice spoke again, softer this time.

“MC? It’s Mammon.” _Mammon._ She unlocked the door and shot to her feet, rushing out of the tiny room and collapsing into the demon outside the door. They fell to the floor together as MC’s legs finally gave out, and she cried. He held her tightly and rubbed small circles into her arms as she tried to calm herself. After a few moments, she pulled away and looked at him. He smiled softly, brushing a stray hair from her face.

“I’m so sorry Mammon, I probably just made your day even worse,” she laughed breathily. He chuckled lightly.

“Don’tcha worry yer pretty little head about that, dumb human,” He ruffled her hair with his signature grin displayed across his face, making her smile in response.

“Now c’mon,” he helped her up to her feet. “Do ya wanna hear about how pissed I made Simeon today with Little D?” She giggled.

“Oh my god, Simeon actually got angry?! Tell me everything.”

Mammon supported MC as they walked down the hallway to his bedroom where they would spend the evening sharing the events of their long days, watching stupid rom-coms and almost scary horror movies, and comforting each other with cuddles and soft words.

**Author's Note:**

> damn my dialogue kinda sucks. anyways, this is my first post on here so feedback and comments are greatly appreciated! thank you for reading!


End file.
